Silent Hill: Hello, Little Sister
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: She's gone, his sister, and he looks for her in Silent Hill. He bears with a sin that is unforgivable. Until, in the search of his lost sister, he finds the redemption he's been looking for... also, the answers to his past. Rated M, read author's note!


**Author's Note:** Well, well, I'm back with a little thingy over here. I never thought I'd write a SH fic, but you never know. I have to warn you: this has a bit of mature content, blood (surprised? xD) and last, but not least, a small fragment of incest. N-O, no, I do not support incest, but a macabre feeling touched me today and I was up for that. Also, I thought it'd do great with this story's feeling. So, if you don't like that, just skip it or don't read this, alright? If it's fine, enjoy!^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill, only my OCs**

**Bold** stands for thoughts and _italics_ for flashbacks.

* * *

_Silent Hill: Hello, Little Sister_**  
**

He had nowhere to run anymore; he'd been running since he'd stepped on that city's road. Monsters, monsters everywhere, chasing him without rest and appearing without end. He was too tired, he didn't know where he was going, he didn't care about that; as long as he could get away from those creatures, he was relatively fine, but he wouldn't be safe, not even if he ever got out of there. He knew those monsters would keep coming, keep appearing in his dreams… if where he was wasn't a dream, that was. It was so realistic he couldn't even tell if it was reality or a mere illusion. And he kept running, breathless, his legs screaming at him to stop, his mind yelling at him to keep going and not to stop.

He had nowhere to run and he couldn't take it anymore: giving in into tiredness, he collapsed to the floor, falling as slowly as he could feel. There, surrounded by an endless thick darkness, he laid, trying at least to catch his breath and rest. In those moments of silence, he started shaking, the tension getting the best of him; he could be fifteen and already a grown-up, but sudden tears streaked down his cheeks, flowing non-stop. How he'd ended up there, he didn't know; it was a mystery. One moment he was walking, the next one he was running for his life, getting away of the creatures that lurked in every corner. He was alone, hungry, cold… and most important and predominant of all, he was terrified, all parts of his body harbouring fear. Everything had come like a crushing wave of emotions that had left him almost without energy, that had almost pushed him to surrender, yet it was his survival instinct that had driven him till the last moment.

He cried, his body convulsing as he did, but that moment of sadness was instantly replaced by a moment of pure horror as he heard steps approaching, wet and disgustingly familiar. He couldn't stand up quicker than he did, trying to shrug off his inertia, as he caught sight of the shadow that approached him, coming faster every second that went by. Watching it come, almost paralyzed in that horrible fear, he crawled backwards away from it, his hands feeling the cold floor under him until he touched a step: a staircase. Without a moment's hesitation, he sprang up to his feet and started climbing it up, his legs becoming exhausted before he even started. The sound the monster emitted sent chills down his spine: a horrible gurgling sound and a screech, two sounds intertwined as one. **I can't make it… It's going to get me!!** That was all the boy could think, hopeless. Once upstairs, he took a left turn and jogged down the hall, his steps echoing strongly.

Suddenly, a siren, a heartrending siren that tore through the air, as if tearing the silence apart. It rang powerfully, so much that he had to cover his ears to avoid going deaf. In a grimace, he closed his eyes, wishing that siren would be strong enough to drive that creature away. When he opened them again at the sound of something being peeled off wetly, he discovered the black floorboards he was stepping on was starting to dissolve, patches of them climbing up into the air and disappearing. Momentarily, the hall was like a prison made of iron railings as walls, with a red tinge similar to blood and light being emitted from it; then, it was all replaced by a white wall and a brown tiled floor, which told him everything was back to normal, that he could finally stay put and rest.

He forced himself to calm down, easing his heartbeat, easing the horrible thoughts that crossed his mind as he sat down, leaning against the milky wall. Spreading his legs in a tired gesture, they suddenly felt heavy, so did his eyelids and arms and even his head; all parts of his body were numb, unwilling to respond to his commands. He started reasoning: it was all so, so strange, being pulled into that nightmarish place all of a sudden, without a reason. Whatever the cause, he could remember and remembered the last time he saw his little sister, when he was thirteen years old… She was a cute twelve year old girl, always smiling even after their father's death.

Another question popped up in his head: where could she be now? It had been two years since he'd last seen her; after that, his mother didn't speak to him anymore and he ran away from home on a cold, summer night. Since then, he'd been living with his aunt and, as far as he could remember, he'd gone on a walk a couple of days prior; with no knowledge, he was pulled into that city… Silent Hill. That was the recap, and his mind went blank after that. And so, with nothing more to think, clinging to the feeling of safety, he took a moment to sigh… and sleep, being lulled to an imageless dream by the siren still ringing outside.

--------

He woke up with ease, calmly, with nothing bothering him. He found himself in the same position as before, in that building, after being chased, after the siren had rang and everything had changed. Kyle felt better, much better than before if he was honest with himself. Forcing himself up, his body aching slightly, he stood up and walked down the stairs, the events haunting his mind again. **Wait, what time is it? Is it day or night? Man, with this fog, nobody could tell!** He thought, crossing the main entrance and exiting the building. Again, he found nothing but fog, endless thick fog surrounding the city. Where could he be now, he wondered? With no map, with no clue of his surroundings, he was completely lost. He looked around, swirling round, looking for something that could be of help. As he stepped back, a dull _clung_ reached his ears; ducking his head, he found an useful iron pipe, not very long or short, not very heavy or light: it was as if it was meant to be his. **Well, I guess this will help.**

**My name's ****Kyle Hapshire, if you were wondering about that. If not, well, that's alright. The question could be… why am I in Silent Hill? To be honest, I don't even now; I don't have a clue. All I remember and know is that I was brought—wait, brought? Not exactly, most likely pulled into this town while I was wandering around Lake Toluca. Too careless of me, I know. I had known about the rumours of Silent Hill being a cursed town, but I hadn't believed them. Too bad I'm believing. I could be crazy, I could be sane.**

**I don't know what I am anymore.**

With the pipe in hand, ready to smash whatever got across him, Kyle walked down the pavement, the mist clearing as he advanced but not completely, just enough for him to see a scant feet ahead. He walked slowly, catching sight of all the details his eye was able to. He stayed close to the buildings; if he was right, the monsters wouldn't open doors and jump out, would they? If that was the case, he was fine… if it wasn't, at least he had something to defend himself with. Kyle could feel the knot in his stomach tightening, so much he felt dizzy and his stomach wretched. Unconsciously, he leaned forward and laid a hand on a flat surface, panting and trying to ease himself.

When he lifted his gaze, he had come across a small city map, enough to get his bearings. Smiling, he traced his fingers across its surface, looking at every single detail written. He could see he was at the section of Bloch St. with Bachman Rd. and, if he kept going forward, all straight, he would reach a bridge and, maybe, he'd reach a safe place out of Silent Hill. His gaze wandered to the bottom, where he found something scribbled there… in something he recognised as blood. A gasp escaped his lips, eyes widening and jaw dropping open: he was standing on top of a dry puddle of it. With a yell, he backed away, unable to believe his eyes… who could've been injured there? Or even… even killed?

**Pat, pat, pat…** It was those steps again, accompanied by a liquid dripping. Kyle turned around, pipe raised in front of him, beads of sweat streaking down his temples.

"Who… who's there?" he asked, his voice quivering. A silhouette was slightly recognizable; as it kept approaching, Kyle distinguished its features: a person, with short hair, bright eyes and a petite frame. "H-Hello?" Instantly, his eyes widened and he was left breathless, his hands and legs shaking.

A scream threatened to burn in his throat and leave his half-open mouth, but it just remained there, gradually dying as he caught perfect sight of that person. It was a she, a girl, dressed in clothes Kyle made out as his sister's, but they were all covered in blood and tattered, patches of them hanging limp. The girl walked steadily, leaving bloody footprints behind, her head slightly cocked backwards and tilted diagonally, yet her face wasn't clearly seen. Kyle had the feeling it was…

He didn't have any time to figure it out. As soon as he'd recognised her, he hadn't hesitated to run away and now, with cold genuine fear coursing through his veins, he was trying not to trip or bump with something as he ran away from that vision, the image being burnt into his mind, slowly, torturing his thoughts. He looked back and faced the direction he'd taken, panting and breathing heavily, finding nothing behind him.

**DONG!**

Kyle looked up, startled at the sound of the ringing bell. He noticed he was right in front of a church and, without hesitating, he went inside, climbing the front steps and opening the large wooden door. It creaked loudly and with a grave sound and it closed the same way it had opened. Kyle finally found himself at ease… yet it didn't last for long. A screech tore through the air and he witnessed a humanoid skinless monster dash towards him, its eyeless face facing the floor, its long arms shooting forward to reach him. And so, Kyle felt great: a killing desire took hold of his soul, the desire of spreading blood around him, the desire of watching it suffer. A grin spread across his features, wide and wicked, as the pipe fell upon its face when the monster was mere inches away from him. It squealed and screamed as the pipe fell heavy on its head again and again.

Kyle was enjoying it thoroughly. It was an indescribable and confusing feeling of ecstasy and pure joy, which caused him to laugh, to laugh out loud as he banged the monster with all of his strength, both of his hands gripping the iron weapon. A point came when the creature wasn't moving anymore, its corpse lying limp on the floor, and Kyle stopped. **What am I doing? Why… why am I laughing? But it feels so good…**

"If feels so good to do it!!"

More laughs came from his lips as he spread his arms in both directions, his body menacing to rack with his unstoppable laughter. As he continued, he wondered… **I couldn't stop myself… I just felt incredibly good, as if I had satisfied a desire I had longed to. **He stopped laughing, catching his breath, and it wasn't until then that he noticed something warm on his cheek and right eye. Taking his hand there, his fingertips touched that something: blood. That creature's blood on his face was the last thing he needed to satisfy himself, the urge disappearing within moments.

As the stench of blood reached his nose, Kyle heard the sound of wood creaking, the tick of a grandfather clock, the screams of silence telling him to move forward. As if obliged to, he stepped towards the direction of the altar, his echoing steps followed by echoing girlish laughs and giggles, steps resonating through the church and flutters of clothes around him. Kyle wanted to leave, but he wanted to stay; he wanted to find out, he wanted to forget; to get injured, to be safe…

To be killed, to be saved.

It was an all-encompassing feeling that drove him forward and backwards, that drove his mind into a state of unimaginable madness, of unconsciousness. Even he noticed he was acting mindlessly, not putting any attention into his actions, being driven by those opposite desires that formed in his mind. He paced forward, gripping the pipe very loosely as his arm hung limp beside him, the tip of the pipe being dragged noisily across the floor.

A soft scent of perfume wafted near him, a scent of roses and blood at the same time, yet he didn't notice the blood smell. And the same girl from before landed swiftly in front of him, wearing a dress white as snow, her delicate feet touching the cold floor under them. She quickly straightened herself, her short black hair swinging from one side to another as she waited, standing still as her clothes hung still. Kyle stared at her, without knowing what happened at those instants, limply searching for the gaze of that girl. She was so familiar, and he knew why, and he knew not.

The girl tilted her head towards him. In that instant… he wished with all of his strength and being that he was blind.

The fringe that covered her right eye fell downwards as she moved her head, revealing a bloody hollow eye socket which would've made Kyle want to throw up. A devilish wicked grin spread across her pale features, another giggle coming from her throat, her hand lifting ever so slowly and her long, cold fingers eager to reach his face. Kyle kept still, eyes blank and hollow, and the girl leaned forward, her only eye looking deeply into his, ocean blue against ash grey. Kyle felt himself hopeless, unable to move or react; he could only watch that girl, spellbound. A hand of hers touched his cheek, cupping it, and her next gesture was Kyle's reaction's trigger: a kiss on his forehead, kind but with a macabre feeling to it.

Once again, fear and shock overcame him, flooding his entire being, and he backed away, again staring at the girl in horror. Her lips formed a thin line, her eyebrows met in a displeased frown, and she bared her teeth in the same maniacal grin as before, the frown disappearing instantly. The blood that came from her empty eye socket streamed down her ghostly-white cheek and dripped from her chin onto the ground, the drops falling at the same time as the ticks of the clock. Kyle's jaw trembled and there was an only word that could escape his mouth as he saw her approach him very calmly, her grin widening gradually.

"A-A-Alice?" At the sound of that name, she stopped, her figure looming in front of him. By some reason, she'd listened to him. "Alice, is it you? What's happened to you?" It was the right time to ask her questions: that girl was his sister, his dear lost sister.

"You don't know?" she asked back, her head tilting backwards once again. Now, her eye socket gleamed red, a shining orb inside it. "Ha! Are you THAT ignorant, brother?!" Her voice boomed through the church, sending bats and crows out of their hideouts as they screeched and chirped madly, the flock of birds surrounding the siblings and swirling around them, clouding Kyle's sight. With a flicker of her arm, Alice sent the animals away and it all became clear again. In that moment, Alice's dress's colour had changed from snow white to blood red; in fact, its hem was dripping with the crimson liquid.

When Kyle raised his sight again, he found his sister at the edge of crying, her face contorted in a mask of deep sorrow and longing and wistfulness. This time clumsily, Alice walked towards him, extending her arms towards Kyle, wanting to pull him into a warm embrace. And tears streaked down her cheeks, flowing freely and deliberately in an uncontrollable way, the tears accompanying the droplets of blood.

"Is… is it you, brother? Kyle, is it really you?" she asked, her voice cracking. Kyle was half-listening, absentminded, but when he reacted, it broke Alice's already broken heart: as her hand was about to touch him, he slapped her hand away, leaving her shocked and angry and sadder than she already was.

"You're not Alice!! You're not her!" he shouted as he ran away to his left. Alice's arm went limp, her expression turning emotionless as one last tear ran down her cheek. And the red orb in her socket gleamed again, this time more powerfully, signifying the anger inside her. She heard his brother climbing up the staircase and she growled, clenching her fist.

"WHY?!" she screamed at the top of her voice. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!" The whole church seemed to tremble to its foundations at the sound of her booming voice, heavy with anger and despair. Kyle, in utter despair too, tripped as he went up the steps, unwilling to believe the kind of monster his sister had become. He kept going up, hoping to find a room where he could hide, yet he didn't find a lot of sense in his reckless actions. Alice's screams kept torturing his ears and mind and he could do nothing to avoid listening to them. They were screams full of anger, despair and sorrow, the deepest sorrow he'd come to experience.

"KYLE!! BROTHER!!"

It was then that Kyle could not hold his own anger back, and he exploded, blurting out the sentence he'd soon come to regret. "I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER, AND YOU'RE NOT ALICE!!" Right afterwards, he reached the top of the stairs and found a door. When he opened it, he came across a dead end: the roof.

Alice had heard that angered shout coming from her brother and his words just nurtured her anger, driving her to the edge of complete madness. Everything around her began dissolving, melting because of her burning rage, rage that brought tears to her eyes once again, and she cried as she followed Kyle to the roof, hoping to catch him, hoping to embrace him one last time, to feel his warm hand caressing her hair…

Before she **killed** him.

**Kyle... you'd better run. I swear to the heavens that I'm going to kill you! How dare you do this to me? Don't you love me? Can't you see I'm Alice, your sister? I am her!! Why do you reject me?!**

"WHYY?!!" She was consumed by a desire to scream until her voice was hoarse, to let out all the madness and sorrow inside her in one horrible gesture. But she couldn't, she couldn't find the energy to do that; not even her voice would come out. She kept weeping, her sorrowful sobs echoing, her tears wetting the floor under her.

Kyle would pay.

--------

Kyle had grown more desperate than he was already, and the pouring rain only made it worse as he got drenched. There was only a way in and a way outside, and his panic spiked when he caught sight of Alice already at the top, her face a mask of pure, raw rage and hate. As she exited, Kyle walked away, terrified, until his foot touched nothing but air. That was when overwhelming horror, fear, despair, anger, hate, helplessness and most importantly a sensation of love towards his sister, all in a wave of feelings, washed over him as he slowly started falling. He saw Alice nearing him and, in an useless gesture, he extended his hand, wanting to call her but her name died right in his lips, unable to come out.

**Maybe that gesture**** isn't that useless. I watch as my sister nears me, my face contorting as sadness appears on my face, knowing that I can't do anything to prevent my death… and she takes my hand, grasping it tightly and looking at me with those empty eyes of hers but that at the same time, tell me too much.**

It was like that. One second he was falling, the next one Alice was grasping his hand, holding him in the air and looking down at him. Slowly yet effortlessly, she lifted him up until they were at eye level, their intense hues meeting each other again, and then Alice put Kyle down on the cold wet floor of the church's roof. Sitting down, Kyle looked at her again, the rain slapping his face and making him look as helpless as before. Alice kneeled before her brother, not breaking eye contact, which made a chill run down his spine as he gasped.

"Don't you remember, Kyle?" Her voice was kind and soft now, reminding Kyle too much of his childhood with her. He wanted to cry again, but no tears would come to his eyes; he just started shaking under the rain. "Please, tell me you do…" She was begging for him to remember, yet he couldn't bring himself to.

**I can't remember, no matter how many times she asks me… until she loses her patience. I don't have any memories of her until one day of two years ago. I… I'm unable to. Images just flash through my mind, blurry and bizarre, and I can't make anything out. Alice will never forgive me, even if she's my sister, even if she isn't.**

"Alice… I don't remember." Kyle said, his voice faltering. He took both hands to his head in a desperate gesture, gripping his hair tightly. "I can't remember… I can't, I can't, I can't…" He kept repeating that in a low voice until Alice intervened, hushing him kindly. And then, she said something, her voice no more than a whisper, but a whisper Kyle heard perfectly.

"You killed me, remember?" An horrified loud gasp came from Kyle, who was unwilling to believe. But it was when everything came back: screams in pain echoed in his ears, the smell and taste of blood came back to his nose and tongue; he was completely reliving the scene.

**Now I remember. I recall how angry I got at Alice that… that I killed her, following a sadistic impulse. I was born with a personality disorder that bord****ered or even was sadomasochism and that's what drove me to kill her. I do think now that I didn't kill her: I **murdered** her mercilessly. I recall how I snatched a pair of scissors from my mother's desk, and how I stabbed Alice with them, and how she yelled in pain, begging me to stop it. When my mother rushed inside and pulled me away from her, it was too late: she wasn't breathing, the carpet was stained by her blood; her eyes were blank, emotionless; blood was flowing out of her pale lips… and her right eye was gone. **

_He stood before her, his hands, face, feet and clothes stained with blood. Her expression was a mask of pain and shock, and her eyes were two hollow voids without emotion. Kyle licked his lips, finding the taste of blood enjoyable, so he too licked his fingertips, smiling evilly. The scissors fell with a dull clatter, their edges completely crimson, and Kyle fell to his knees, staring at Alice's bloody face, finding ecstasy in seeing her like that. And he laughed and laughed, but at the same time he cried and cried, tears of joy and despair falling from his red, wet cheeks. The door was slammed open and Kyle's mother entered inside... and she too fell to her knees when she saw the massacre of the room. Kyle was at the edge of madness once again, and he smiled again, telling himself something to console his mourning soul.  
_

_"It's not my fault... No, it's not... It's alright... I know it... IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!"  
_

**I don't know what got into me that day, but it was as if the Devil itself had consumed my soul, leading me to commit such an inerasable**** and unforgivable sin. From that day on, I ran away from home, from my mother, from my father, from the me I had left there, the me that would hopefully haunt that house for years… and I wouldn't be there.**

**Now I remember.**

"Alice… Did I really do that?" Kyle asked her, eyes wide open. With her index and middle finger, Alice lifted his chin, forcing him to look at her once more. Instead of any rage or hate, there was a smile on her face that made him feel warm. Slowly, she nodded, making Kyle cry in pain as a result. And then, he cried again, sobbing out loud and hugging his chest, images of the dead Alice swarming his head again. To his surprise, when Alice embraced him, it felt real, it felt warm, just like when they used to hug each other in the past. He felt at ease, but he kept crying silently in her arms.

Facing each other as Kyle recovered, Alice brushed away with her thumb the wet blood under Kyle's lip. Without hesitation, with the small kindness that still resided in her soul, now eroded and corrupted by resent, Alice kissed him, her lips touching and brushing his. Her gesture left Kyle astounded, but in a matter of seconds, he was kissing her back, the kiss deepening, without a sense of right or wrong, without a sense of appropriate and inappropriate: Alice was his sister and Kyle loved her. He still loved her, even after taking her life without reason.

They separated, Kyle panting slightly, and the question came.

"Alice… do… do you forgive me for what I did?" The seconds that went by seemed like years to him, and the answer came… but not with words, but with an action.

Alice pushed him with all of her strength, sudden shock appearing in Kyle's face, and he found himself falling again… this time, with no hand to take or no help to receive. A harsh realization hit him: Alice hadn't forgiven him. Why would she have done that, in that case? And he understood everything, all of his feelings out of the mess they were in and his thoughts arranging themselves again. As he fell, the rain falling against his face gently, he acknowledged his sin, he asked for forgiveness to whoever was listening, and understood one thing: he'd wanted to be redeemed, he'd wanted his sin to be erased, his soul to be cleansed.

Now, feeling pain course through his body and his vision blur, he obtained his answer… and saw and felt no more as his lips upturned into a happy and joyful smile.

--------

The rain was gone, but the mist wasn't. Groaning, trying to make out everything that had happened, he stood up, feeling queasy. He was wet, drenched to be precise, alone, hungry, cold… but most importantly, there was no fear inside him anymore, only peace and warmth. Guided by some strange hunch he had, he followed down the path full of mist, walking calmly and almost casually. It wasn't strange by some reason, yet it wasn't right at all though. He kept walking, in complete comfortable silence. He could hear those monsters now more, no matter how many stood in his way, and he didn't do anything to stop them. They'd hit him, but he received no bruises or injuries; they'd screech at him, but he wouldn't listen.

But there was something he did listen to.

"Brother?" It was her, calling him, her voice echoing faintly, and he turned his head around, searching for the source of that voice. He knew what it was very well and found it: he found her behind him, smiling at him with all the kindness in her pure soul, and he smiled in return. He faced her, enjoying that reunion, and hugged her, even if her image was nothing more than a ghost; in spite that, her arms felt real and warm, too real to be mistaken.

"Brother, will I see you again?" Her voice was consumed by sorrow. "I don't want to be alone… I don't want to be alone, I want to be with you… forever. Don't leave me, please?"

His smile widened and he toyed with a strand of her lustrous black hair, twirling it around in a playful way. Next thing the girl new, it was her who received a kiss in her forehead, also feeling it was real, no matter if she was a mere ghost. She wanted that moment to last forever and she didn't want to say goodbye.

"Of course you'll see me again, silly. But now… I have to go back, you know?" he told her. "Maybe nobody remembers me, maybe nobody has missed me, but I feel I still have a reason to live and go on." She smiled at his words and nodded.

"You'll come and visit me?"

"Yeah, and we can play in the park, or go bowling. I remember you like bowling, don't you?" She giggled in response, excited, and he chuckled at her reaction. "I have to go, alright? Will you… be here when I get back? I won't be long."

"Of course I will, brother. I'll always be waiting for you, and I know you'll never fail to come back. You always keep your promises after all, didn't you?" That left him with something to wonder, something he didn't know. He looked back for an instant, then back at her, but she wasn't there anymore. The only remaining thing from her was a small black ribbon which he took from the ground and, swiftly, he tied his own brown hair with it, resulting in a short and wavy ponytail. Closing his eyes, he took a hand to his chest, to his heart and clenched his fist, smiling once again.

And, turning around with determination, he could see a new path ahead of him, a path only he could take. His decision made… Kyle followed it without looking behind. He closed his eyes again, letting his mind and body be guided by his instincts, and he hoped he'd make it out of there safely.

Her ghost appeared again, watching him walk away. She felt the pinch of sadness again but she could be at ease; he'd be coming back one of those days. The only thing she had to do was wait, but for how long? How long would she have to stay there, roaming the streets that were still haunted, with nobody to notice her? It was depressing for her and she lowered her head, tears stinging at her eyes and forming at their corners. Nevertheless, she was hopeful, eager to see him again. After all, Alice was a patient person.

She remembered the answer she'd given Kyle after he'd asked that question. _'Do you forgive me for what I did?'_ He'd said. Alice had hesitated for a few seconds, but her decision was made in a short time. She couldn't bear with the grief of not forgiving her brother, but she couldn't see him without punishment either. Whether he was regretful or not, something had to be done. If he wanted forgiveness, he'd obtain it; at the same time, both of their souls would be cleansed, and they'd rest in peace.

Alice looked up, thinking to have seen a gap in that mysterious thick fog that had revealed sunlight. Then, her gaze dropped and she watched Kyle disappear completely. She would have to do that too in order for her to remain there. And so, she turned around, walking in the opposite direction as Kyle, and she vanished as the fog swallowed her.

'_Do you forgive me for what I did?'_

'_I do, brother.'_

* * *

A/N: Do tell me how this was. It might not make a lot of sense at first, but I just tried imitating the typical feeling of the games. Well, this is all guys, I really hope you enjoyed it. Reviews will make me incredibly happy!^^ xDDDD Oh, if anybody wants any background explanation about Kyle and Alice, do tell me, although I think it's pretty clear already. So long!^^


End file.
